


The Gift

by SyrenGrey



Series: The Gift [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Caning, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Hair removal, Humiliation, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Masochism, Mean Men, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey
Summary: "You said it yourself, just last week, that you wanted to try being with two men, did you not?"She had. She fully and intensely regretted it now, but during a silly game of Veritaserum or Dare, Hermione had admitted her fantasies, many of which she was hardly conscious of as they spilt freely out her mouth and into the world for Lucius to gobble up."Yes, but —""And you yourself admitted to having a, what was it,crushon your dear Potions Master during your sixth year? Don't you want to earn that O you so desperately craved?""Lucius, please!"She buried her face into his chest as she hid from the world and all its humiliating facts.Hermione winced as she felt Lucius' hand snake into her hair and squeeze, forcefully urging her head back."Lucius, is it?" he said, his voice a threatening growl as he stared down at her."I'm sorry," she murmured back, "Daddy."------Ultra-Kinky Triad with Lucius x Hermione x Severus. Please read tags for kinks.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: The Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704616
Comments: 61
Kudos: 576
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekiebeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/gifts).



>   
>  **Please read the tags. This is an incredibly dirty fic with LOTS of kinks that may or may not be to your liking. To avoid any unwanted surprises, please read the tags.**
> 
> This fic is a gift to my fandom soulmate and the greatest Alpha/beta [GeekieBeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie)  
> She is delightfully responsible for many of the kinks, and for the chosen pairing of this fic. Without her, I wouldn't have thought to dip my toe into this delicious pool of depravity. Thank you, love. 
> 
> Please do not re-upload my work on other sites/servers without my explicit consent (you can obviously share on things like Facebook or tumblr, but please use the links of my original stories). 
> 
> I am responsive so please reach out if you have any questions. 
> 
> S

  


"Happy birthday, Lucius," Hermione said with a smile. 

The dining room table was glittering with a massive array of candlesticks, the lit candle of his cake barely visible amid the ornate table setting.

Lucius Malfoy, his long blond locks shimmering with each flicker of warm light, blew out the flame and leaned back in his chair while the house-elves busied themselves with serving the dessert. He was seated at the head of his table. There was a regalness to him — a decadence in the way he lounged with his arms sprawled out over the edge of the chair, and gaze idly roamed over the decorated space. Decorated for him.

"You remembered." 

His eyes trailed over her — over her sweet smile, soft chin, and down her bare throat that revealed the plunging neckline of her emerald silk dress. He had always told her that silk was made for her, accentuating her sloping curves and emphasizing her luminous ivory skin. Of course, on this night more than others, she dressed to please. 

"Yes, I remembered," she said teasingly, leaning her head toward his hand as he twirled a finger through her cascading curls, tied neatly in pigtails. "You only sent yourself a three-tier cake and had the house elves remind me of it on five different occasions." 

"Can you blame me?" Lucius said, his lips curling into a slight smirk as she rolled her eyes. He reached for her hand, his skin warm against hers. "It is a big one after all." 

"It is not! You’re turning forty-eight!" She laughed as Lucius gave her a playful glare. "Anyway, I have a gift for you." 

His eyes lit up as she slipped a square box toward him. It was wrapped in silver paper and tied with a black velvet bow. On the corner of the box was a hand-drawn heart with a large L in the centre. Lucius took his sweet time unwrapping his present, his eyes lingering longer on her clavicle and neckline than it did on the gift. Hermione's warm smile remained, entirely used to his ogling. 

He lifted the first item from the box — a delicate, transparent black bra with an elegant dark green lace trim. The bra appeared impossibly small and fragile in his large hands, and he could see Hermione's patient stare through the fabric as he lowered it and moved onto the rest of the gift — matching knickers and an underbust corset. The bones of the corset were visible under the thin fabric, and his brow lifted with an air of intrigue as he envisioned it on her, squeezing and accentuating Hermione's exquisite curves. 

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked. Though her face remained still, her voice betrayed her concern. 

"I'd have to see it on you to know for sure," Lucius said, pushing the box back toward her. 

Hermione’s lips tensed at his words which were clearly not as approving as she'd like. 

"Change into it now, if you would, and meet me in my study. I have a gift of my own… for myself." 

»»-------------¤-------------««

Hermione felt like a bit of a fool navigating the empty hallways of Malfoy Manor as she followed his orders. 

She was all but naked in the utterly see-through bra and knickers, the latter of which seemed to hug her cheeks and show off most of her bare bottom. The corset dug into her waist and squeezed at her ribs, but she had to admit the cleavage that the underbust created was so ample and feminine it mesmerized even her as she scrutinized herself in the mirror.

Her leg hitched up and she walked a bit wonky on her way to his study. This was not intended to be worn for walking. Or anything, really, except for Lucius Malfoy to tear off with his teeth before promptly devouring her. 

Hermione pushed the heavy door of his study, the heat of the room blanketing her as she took several steps in. The study was larger than most libraries and housed several hundred books on magical history, the dark arts, and a handful of texts of Hermione’s choosing. 

The back of the large black leather couch, which sat in the middle of the room facing away from the entrance, flickered with the light of the roaring fire. It occluded her ability to see the desk, where Hermione would find Lucius writing letters and reading books. On nights when Lucius was prone to melancholy, he would have her sit at his feet under the desk and pleasure him until his spirits were lifted.

"Oh, you should see it —"

Hermione froze, her heart stopping with the rest of her. She had not expected to hear voices. As far as she could tell, there was no one in the fireplace he could be Floo’ing. 

She took a step backwards, angling her body toward the door.

"It's alright," she heard his voice call out. "Come here, girl." 

She paused, her eyes anxiously lingering on the back of the leather furniture. 

"I said come here, Hermione. Now."

Her hands moved to cover herself as she took slow and wary steps toward him. His desk, and then his face, came into view as she approached. 

"Come to me, my darling," he said, pushing his chair back and patting his lap in invitation. She glanced around for the source of the sound and nearly jumped out of her skin — lingerie and all — when she discovered that the room was occupied by another. 

"Lucius —" she breathed as she took a step back.

Her eyes remained glued to the couch and on the dark eyes of Lucius' guest: Severus Snape. 

Snape, with his ice-white skin and stringy black hair, sat calmly with his hands folded primly in his lap as if he’d been invited over for afternoon tea. Had she not heard Lucius speaking to him, he could have been a statue. Nothing moved, nothing that was, except his eyes which wandered openly down her near-naked form. 

It was like a bucket of ice water had been poured over her head and she was made to stand in place and endure it. She hadn't seen her old Potions professor since graduating Hogwarts many years ago.

"Tsk," she heard Lucius say from behind the desk. "You know better than to call me 'Lucius' when we're in private. And I won't tell you again, girl, come here or I'll drag you here by your hair." 

Hermione could feel the cold skin of her fingertips against the flesh of her breasts, all blood draining from her extremities as her body broke into an embarrassed panic. Still, she took the necessary steps to reach Lucius' desk. He took it from there, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap where his previously cold gaze melted into a look of warm appreciation. 

"My sweet," he whispered into her fringe as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Balancing her small form on his thigh, Lucius reached for her wrists and drew them away, unshielding her body from his view. His — and Snape's. 

"I told you I have a gift for myself."

"Snape? You... want to be with Snape?" 

She felt his lips curve, twisting into a smirk as he pressed another kiss to the top of her heated cheek.

"Something like that," he murmured before he pressed two fingers under her chin. He lifted her face to his and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips, tasting the frightened embarrassment on her skin. "But I don't do anything without my girl." 

"But — "

"You said it yourself, just last week, that you wanted to try being with two men, did you not?" 

She had. She fully and intensely regretted it now, but during a silly game of Veritaserum or Dare, Hermione had admitted her fantasies, many of which she was hardly conscious of as they spilt freely out her mouth and into the world for Lucius to gobble up.

"Yes, but —" 

"And you yourself admitted to having a, what was it, _crush_ on your dear Potions Master during your sixth year? Don't you want to earn that O you so desperately craved?" 

"Lucius, please!" 

She buried her face into his chest as she hid from the world and all its humiliating facts. 

Hermione winced as she felt Lucius' hand snake into her hair and squeeze, forcefully urging her head back. 

"Lucius, is it?" he said, his voice a threatening growl as he stared down at her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured back, " _Daddy_." 

"That's better." 

He released her, his nails mindlessly opting to scratch at her scalp that still stung from his grip mere seconds ago. 

"Anyway, I would not do anything without your consent, and you may use your word as always — though it would be a pity to send our dear friend home without properly fulfilling that fantasy of yours..." 

As he spoke, he ran the back of his hand down her throat, over the rounded slopes of her cleavage, and gently rubbed into the sheer fabric of her bra. He watched as her nipple — which was delightfully taut already — tightened and hardened even more at his touch. 

"Look at me." 

Her gaze lifted to his face, his eyes keen as they watched her facial reactions — the subtle wince in her features when his thumb and index plucked and pinched at her nipple. 

"What do you want, my darling?" 

"I... _oh_ ," she moaned as his fingers trailed down her body and his fist pressed between her legs. "Yes, yes, please." 

"Please what?" 

"I want it..." 

His hand lifted from between her legs and gripped her jaw instead, holding her in place and forcing her to glance up at him.

"What do you want, Hermione? Be specific now, dear, we don't have all day." 

"I want you — you and S-Snape..."

"To what?" 

"To f-fuck me, Daddy, please." 

As the words escaped her lips, his mouth claimed hers with a hungry kiss and a sense of relief that transferred between them. Lucius pulled away and she felt a forceful thrust as he pushed her off of him.

"Present yourself, little girl, so our guest may see what we are working with." 

Hermione's face flushed crimson at his words.

"What do you think, Severus?" Lucius asked, trailing behind as he manoeuvred her. He lifted her wrists and pressed her palms against the top of her head to give Severus a clear view of her torso and squeezed her already constricted breasts up even higher. With a quick thrust, Lucius forced his knee between her legs, encouraging them apart. 

"She's come together nicely, Lucius," Severus' voice caused a long shiver to drag down her back. She'd carefully averted her gaze, taking note of the elegant marble floor beneath Snape's feet. "I would not have thought she looked like that under her school uniform..." 

She didn't know why, but the prospect of looking Severus Snape in the eyes as he inspected her like cattle made her want to crumble to pieces. She was burning with humiliation as Lucius himself peered down at her, inspecting her form. 

He'd seen her naked. He knew what she looked like. They fucked like rabbits, rampantly and obsessively. Yet now, even with the look of blatant appreciation, she wanted to curl into herself and hide. 

"Oh, you foolish girl. You haven't removed your hair!" 

"But — but you said you prefer it trimmed." 

Her voice came out mild and meek, as small as she felt under her Daddy's disapproval.

"Yes, but we have a guest, girl," Lucius sighed, turning to glance over his shoulder. "What do _you_ think, Severus?" 

"Remove it," Snape's sharp voice snapped as he leaned back into the leather, crossing one leg casually over the other. 

Lucius grabbed her by the hair and guided her to the centre of the room. With a graceful tug, he drew her backwards until the backs of her knees touched the hard cold chest. It sat a foot or two away from Severus’ and served as a coffee table and discreet storage unit for a few of their many toys. He slowly pulled her back, the sensation causing a painful tug at Hermione’s scalp as she scrambled to catch herself. She fell back with a thud, her bottom hitting the hardwood as - with a gentle push against her shoulders, she was made to lay down - her body on full display to both men. 

The sound of her whimper passed her lips, an instinctive plea of mercy as Lucius’ fingers hooked into the tops of her knickers and he pulled them down. Hermione fought so hard to squeeze her legs together, her hands automatically drifting down to cover her now bare cunt - bare, except for the thin layer of trimmed hair. 

_Trimmed perfectly for Lucius’ liking_ , Hermione thought bitterly.

"Severus," Lucius' voice snapped from between her legs as his hands pried her knees apart.

In an instant, she felt the cold grip of Snape’s hands curling around her wrists. Darkness flooded her vision as the Potions Master loomed over her, his black eyes glaring down at her like she had crafted the worst brew he had seen and displeased him yet again. Despite having graduated from Hogwarts years prior, the look still reduced her into a quivering mess that ached for his approval. 

Lucius deftly placed a binding charm on her knees, disabling them from moving as they remained pressed against the corners of the chest.

“Daddy, no, please,” she whimpered as she felt his fingers draw up between her thighs. She tried to squeeze her legs together but it was a futile effort as the enchantment held her forcibly in place. 

“What is it, girl? You don’t want Severus to know how wet you are, already? Would you like him to take a look at you — in this state?”

She bit her lower lip to keep the moan from escaping her lips as Lucius slowly parted her lips. 

Hermione sucked in a breath when the enchantment hit her, causing a sharp sting to radiate from the tip of his wand onto her sensitive skin. Though the pain was not inherently pleasant, it was the vulnerability of it that made Hermione squirm. Her hips curled as her mind struggled to understand whether she wanted to lean into Lucius’ hands or away, as with each second she was forced to endure this she felt her clit throbbing with hunger. 

Her breathing grew deeper as Lucius’ wand slowly made its way down from the top of her pelvis, over the fleshy skin, and moved its way down her sensitive lips. 

She tried to free her wrists from Snape’s strong grip. The harder she tugged, the tighter he squeezed as he lifted her wrists over her head and pinned them to the sides of her face. She could smell him with each deep breath she took — the sweet symphony of burnt organic materials, fresh herbs, and smoke. His hair brushed against her lips, soft as feathers as he stood mere inches from her face. 

She couldn’t look him in the eye in this state, yet she had no qualms turning her head toward his constricting touch as her lips brushed against his wrist. He let his thumb run over her lips, parting them as they sought the warmth of her mouth. 

She sucked another gasp as Lucius pinched her outer folds, tugging as he carefully and meticulously removed any remaining strands. Her back arched when his fingers slipped between her folds, gliding over her clit as he pinched her skin once more. 

It was impossible to prevent the soft whimper that passed her lips and coated Severus’ thumb as the tip of his finger explored the inside of Hermione’s lip. He pinched and tugged on it, in synchrony with Lucius’ plucking of her pink petals. 

“Just enchant her,” Lucius called from between her legs. Had he not been pinching at her skin and casting a warming hair-removal charm onto her privates, Hermione may have forgotten he was there at all as Severus’ finger slipped out of her mouth. 

“Come, tell me if this is adequate for you.” 

“No!” Hermione squeaked to herself as the men ignored whatever protest she made. 

Severus swiftly cast a similar charm on her wrists as had been placed on her knees, preventing her from fleeing. It held her in place, shackled against the chest as the two men huddled around her thighs, carefully inspecting her to their liking.

Hermione wanted to die from the mortification. She could see Snape bent over to take a closer look at the treat that Lucius was offering him. 

_So much for ‘never look a gift horse in the mouth'…,_ Hermione thought.

“Oh God, Daddy — please!” she cried out as Lucius’s fingers drifted south, reaching between her cheeks and forcing them apart. Her body slammed hard against the chest as she struggled against her binds.

“Now, now, little girl — we have to make sure it’s all to his liking,” Lucius said as he parted the cheeks of her bottom further.

Hermione wanted to fade into the chest — dissipate into the air from the humiliation that shone through her bright and red. She was trembling when the men decided that her body was pruned to their liking. Her eyes were shut tight to the point that the corners of her eyes ached from muscles tensing and squeezing. She sought to escape the world and its embarrassments. That was, until, her thighs tightened and released against the sweetest sensation.

It was a kiss. 

A warm, wet kiss placed deliberately between her parted legs. Open-mouthed and full of suction.

“Oh, oh my... ” Hermione breathed.

The second kiss was even wetter as his tongue lapped against her throbbing, utterly exposed clit and trailed over her bare lips. 

Her gaze drifted down and she could see her hardened nipples bouncing as her body shuddered from his hungry licks. Between the two slopes of her breasts, between her parted legs, was the blond head of Lucius Malfoy. He was barely visible, save for his eyes which occasionally peered up to take note of her more-than-pleased reactions as his pink lips pressed against her own.

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, a delirious wave of pleasure settling through her. She let her head fall to the side and another hard shiver cascaded through her when she saw Severus sitting mere inches from her. His eyes were its own kind of ravenous as they watched his friend feast on her body. 

Hermione let out a cry of protest when Lucius’ lips lifted — the sound of her disapproval quickly overshadowed by another of her sounds: a deep-throated moan, when she felt the unfamiliar feeling. 

It was cold, like fresh satin that sat outside on a winter’s day, as it hit her hypersensitive skin. Lucius’ lips were pursed together as he attentively let out a cool stream of air through his lips, coating her wet cunt with a shiver-inducing sensation. 

“Look at how _drenched_ you are,” he whispered as he slipped a finger between her glistening, parted lips. They trailed down and disappeared into her entrance. “I knew you were a dirty little slut, but I had no idea you’re a whore for attention too.” 

“I could have told you that,” Snape said, his eyes trailing from where Lucius’ slick fingers pumped in and out of her, up to her face which blossomed with yet another bothersome blush. 

Hermione glanced at her old Potions Professor as each thrust of Lucius' fingers filled her with desire and stripped her inhibitions away stroke by stroke. Snape’s shoulders were moving. Though the dark fabric of his clothing somewhat masked his movements, the gentle sway of his hair gave it away. Her half-opened eyes trailed down to the source of the movement and what she saw made her cunt squeeze around Lucius’ fingers.

Snape was grinding his palm against the hardened bulge of his trousers, soothing his raging cock as he watched her half-naked form be filled by Lucius’ fingers — kissed by Lucius’ mouth. 

Hermione released a deep moan. 

It was absurd how turned-on she was by it all. 

“Really?” Lucius said, “Tell me more about how naughty our girl was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> If you're enjoying this, you'd likely greatly enjoy my other Lucius x Hermione x Severus fic (in which the men are _vampires_ ), [Hell Is Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656747/chapters/65009194).
> 
> Please share your dirty thoughts and leave a kudos if you've enjoyed it. I live for your feedback. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Syren  
> \---  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


	2. Chapter 2

  


“I know you’re quite fond of your girl, Lucius, but she was quite an insufferable suck-up,” Severus said.

Hermione could hear a tut-tut from between her legs as Lucius shook his head disapprovingly at her. It was almost enough to draw her out of her blissful state.

“Is that true, my sweet? You were a nuisance to your teachers?” 

Had she not been magically shackled to the chest and mollified by Lucius’ touch, Hermione would have surely said _something_ to challenge Snape’s absurd accusation. Instead, her rib cage expanded with deep, relaxed breaths as Lucius’ fingers made their way in and out of her in long, languid strokes.

“No Daddy, I don’t think so - _Oh!_ ” her back rose and subsequently slammed against the hard surface as Lucius’ lips closed around the tender flesh of her inner thigh, his teeth finding a nice chunk as he bit down.

“Ow, please! I wasn’t!” 

“Don’t lie,” Severus said, each consonant accented as she squirmed and whimpered against the sharp ache of Lucius’ bite. He released her, allowing his tongue to trail over the freshly bruised skin up toward the juncture between her legs.

“Tell the truth,” Lucius growled, his breath grazing the slick skin of her thighs.

“I promise!” 

Severus leaned forward on the couch. He allowed himself a final rough grind of his palm against his hardened bulge before he reached forward, his long fingers drifting over her supine form. There was a quiet concentration in his features as he drew a serpentine line from her navel up her ribs. His fingertips ascended the rounded curve of her breast and stopped once they reached the peak. 

Severus took his time letting his thumb graze over her nipple, watching its response under the transparent fabric. His soft touch was jarring against the biting tone and accusatory words he’d jabbed her with. It was as though he could wash away his cruelty by merely caressing her. To Hermione’s dismay, it was working.

“You did everything you possibly could to get attention,” Severus said, his voice low as he drank in the helpless sight of her. “How do you like it now?” 

The way his voice carried like smoke in her ears, filling her head with a sense of peace, it was enough to wash away all modesty and shame that lingered in the forefront of her mind. It helped, of course, that Lucius Malfoy’s mouth found her clit and he sucked hard enough to elicit a startled moan from her lips. 

Lucius played her like an instrument. His lips sucked and licked and nibbled, causing exactly the right sounds to escape her. 

“You’re too nice to her, Lucius,” Snape said, his voice suddenly sharp as it pierced through her dreamlike state. 

She wanted to kick her feet in protest as Lucius’ touch left her. Her brow knit and a frustrated huff passed her lips as she glared at her old Potions Master. His eyes were black and the subtle tension in his mouth revealed his amusement as he observed her displeasure. 

“You may be right,” Lucius said. 

Before Hermione could protest and plead further, she felt his fingers curl — not withdraw — thrusting hard against the spot that caused her body to shudder with helpless waves of pleasure. It was aggressive the way he rubbed against her g-spot, enticing her sounds to escape her and echo through the study; her lungs didn’t know whether they wanted to scream or moan.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as tension built within her, entirely uncaring of the show she was giving Severus. 

“Oh _Fuck_ — Daddy,” she breathed, the cry crazed as it escaped in ragged breaths.

She let her eyes fall shut as bursts of pleasure ignited through her skin, the tension coiling in her gut at the command of Lucius’ touch, until it wasn’t. Until he pulled out of her, leaving her a desperate, starved body in need of her fill.

The need was painful. It left Hermione grinding helplessly against the chest, seeking a resolution she would not find. 

“Get up, kitten.”

Hermione was trapped in a daze. She didn’t even notice that the binds had come undone until she felt Lucius manoeuvring her knees and drawing up her knickers. 

“Your professor is right, I’m afraid, my darling. You _should_ be punished for what a silly brat you were in school. Get up now and apologize to him for the trouble you put him through.” 

Hermione stumbled to her feet, the surface of her skin unnaturally hot as she stood before her ex-Professor. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, her gaze averted. 

“You’re sorry _what_?” Lucius said.

“I-I’m sorry, _Sir._ ”

“And what are you sorry for, pet?” 

She gave a wary glance to Lucius who stood with his arms folded over his chest. Though his chin glistened with the evidence of her arousal, his eyes were austere and his stance was cold as he watched her act of repentance. She wanted to fly to his arms and beg him for forgiveness, despite not knowing what exactly she was apologizing for.

“For being a - er - a brat.” 

“Tsk, is that how I’ve taught you to apologize?” Lucius prowled toward her. His fingertip brushed against her cheek as he swept her hair back over her shoulder. “Show him you’re sorry.” 

“How?” Hermione’s voice was laden with frustration as she turned toward his touch. It was soothing and soft as his fingertip trailed over her shoulder and down her arm. She could sense his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her.

“Give him a kiss, my darling,” he sighed into her scalp, “and _mean it_.” 

She tried to ignore the cold tingles that trickled through her as she glanced at Snape, who watched with a quiet captivation as if she were a lead actress and he had paid to see her show. The sight of it alone gave Hermione a thrill. Seldom had she been the subject of Snape’s interest. There was no doubting it as her thighs squeezed together, she was entranced by the way his eyes drank her in.

Hermione instinctively ran her tongue over her lips, dry from the heavy breaths that had passed through them all evening. She didn’t fight it as Lucius’ palms pressed against her shoulders and forced her to bend at the waist. Nor when his fingers tangled in her hair and guided her head to Severus’.

Hermione breathed in the intoxicating aroma of Severus Snape. His scent was so heavy, it clung to his skin and hair and made her insides clench as she sought to relieve the tension of being in such proximity to the quiet, potent man.

Snape leaned forward, his eyes lingering patiently on Hermione’s parted lips. His fingertips traced their way up her windpipe before he pinched her chin and guided her to him in a kiss that was a melding of simmering passion and tenderness. Had it been under any other circumstance, it would have been considered a rather sweet embrace. 

He cradled her neck and drew her in, guiding her head as his lips parted. He was so patient. There was no push or coercion, merely an intermingling of mutual desire.

His tongue found hers as his thumb traced her throat. 

“Mmmph!” Hermione cried out against his lips as Lucius’ knuckles pressed hard between her legs, rubbing vigorously. 

It was at that moment that Snape gripped her throat.

All manner of patience evaporated as his tongue pierced past her lips with a ravenous need. Snape’s fingers gripped her face as he let his tongue roam the heat of her mouth without care or concern for her. 

She wanted to feel mad, _duped_ even, as the gentleman disappeared into the licentious louse that gripped at her and drank his fill. But pleasure stung at her with each swipe of his roaming tongue.

“God, she’s _delicious_ ,” Severus groaned after he pulled away from her mouth, letting his lips leave starved little kisses down her throat and over her breasts. “Come here, girl.” 

Hermione didn’t need to be told twice as both Severus’ grip on her hips and her sheer desire pulled her into his lap. She landed on his hard bulge, alleviating a morsel of tension that was simultaneously relieved and heightened with each grind of his hips against hers. 

“Quite a nice punishment, isn’t it, little girl?” Lucius asked.

If it wasn’t his taunting words that caused Hermione to stiffen with anxiety, it was the sound of the chest creaking on its hinges as it fell shut. She turned her head to glimpse at what potential implement Lucius could have procured, but the firm grip of Severus’ fingers halted her investigation as he grabbed her jaw and sought her lips once more. 

“You thought you’d get off easy, did you?” Lucius said, his voice suddenly closer. 

With a sharp yank, the fabric of her knickers rose painfully up her cheeks and a cold sensation dragged over the side of her hip, loosening the garment until it fell apart at her hips. With another quick tug, he removed her knickers entirely — cut to pieces and discarded on the couch next to her. 

Hermione did not exert any effort in mourning the death of the delicate lingerie which would’ve been destroyed one way or another at Lucius’ hand. She did, however, squirm as grabbing fingers tugged at the straps of her bra and, with a swift snip, they fell at her shoulders. Lucius did quick work to remove even that, leaving her breasts bare against Severus’ chest. 

Without a moment wasted, Severus pulled back to admire the view. His eyes were dark and drunken, watching with care as his experimental fingers found her breasts and _squeezed_. He particularly enjoyed watching the indentations his groping made in her soft skin before he sought her bare nipples. 

“Would you like to keep this on, kitten?” Lucius said, his fingers stroking the spine of her corset. 

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Hermione breathed.

“Severus?” 

“Off.” Snape’s lips twisted in a cruel smirk as he watched her pout at his response.

“But —”

“ _But?_ ” Severus said, looking at her — incredulous that she would even dare to speak. 

She nearly shrieked as his rough fingers pinched her nipple, twisting the tender flesh as he watched her whimper and pull away.

“Lucius, do you usually allow her to talk back to you like this?” 

“She’s usually quite obedient,” Lucius said, his tone thoughtful. 

Their exchange ignited a passion in her. She puffed out her bare chest, tempted to interject her voice as the men spoke like she wasn’t even there. The move was taken as an invitation as Snape trapped her other nipple, causing Hermione to voice another concern — sheer pain — as she let out a sharp cry.

Hermione flinched as the cold metal of scissors dragged down her spine, tearing at the paper-thin fabric with ease. 

This, she allowed herself to mourn. The way the corset hugged her curves and accentuated her breasts, she’d actually felt pretty. 

“Oh, she’s _frowning_ ,” Severus said, his tone mocking as his eyes drifted up her now entirely nude body. 

It dug a bit deeper than Hermione anticipated as she instinctively cast a glare at him. He paid her no mind while his fingers trailed the bare curve of her waist as it sloped outward into well-shaped feminine hips.

“Are you sad, princess?” Lucius asked, his hands running over her pigtails in an apparent attempt to comfort her. 

“No, I’m not sad,” she mumbled, though her tone belied her true feelings. 

“Don’t lie, darling.” Lucius pressed a kiss to her temple. “You don’t want to get punished twice tonight, do you?” 

Hermione bit her tongue, though to be fair, it was growing exceedingly challenging to think as Severus ran tantalizing little circles around her nipples as if making his own attempt at comforting her. 

“Severus, has my girl made adequate amends to earn your forgiveness?” 

Severus sat in silence for a minute, though his fingers did not stop moving. 

“No, I think not.” 

Hermione scoffed.

It was an accident, as all bratty responses are. Still, it was a significant enough reaction to earn the attention of both men - made clear as Lucius’ fingers took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. 

“I would have thought Severus was rather harsh with his accusations, little girl, but this attitude—” he squeezed the corners of her mouth, forcing her lips to pucker helplessly against his grip, “— will _not_ be tolerated. Hold her still.” 

Hermione let out a squeak as an arm wrapped around her waist and Severus trapped her against him. 

“Stick out your bottom, princess, or I will have Severus do it for you,” Lucius spat, his tone suddenly sharp. It coated Hermione’s body in a layer of ice. She knew that tone. It was the disciplinarian tone - there to remind little girls of their place. She instantly dreaded it.

Hermione bit down on her already trembling lip, shaking more from upsetting Lucius than from the guaranteed punishment he was about to exact on her. She leaned forward, forcing her hips to curl as she pushed out her bottom per her Daddy’s orders. Her breasts hovered just over Snape’s face as she stood straddling his hips with both knees. 

She fought the urge to let out a moan as Snape trapped her nipple in his hot mouth, his tongue skillfully flicking and sucking against her already sensitive nipple. 

It all felt so wrong. Snape’s cheeks hollowed with a sharp suck, and his other toyed mercilessly with her other breast as Hermione fought the guilt-ridden temptation to lower her hips down over his hardened bulge and allow the heat that lingered between her legs to find solace against his cock. She wasn’t supposed to be enjoying her discipline. She wanted to bury her face in Severus’ chest and beg for his forgiveness, dreading what would happen if Daddy truly understood how arousing she found it all. 

It was good, then, when her moans morphed into a bright startled cry as Lucius’ heavy hand struck down on her offered, exposed bottom. He wailed on her without hesitation as his open palm landed over and over again. She whimpered helplessly, cry after cry passing her lips until they couldn’t anymore - until something trapped her sounds in her mouth.

Severus’ fingers snaked upward to her face and stabbed past her lips to slip into the heat of her mouth. His index and middle digits pressed down on her tongue and held her chin in place, forcing her cries to land on his skin rather than the open air of the study. She could taste the salt on his fingers, the flavour of her sweat as his hands had roamed her quivering body and slithered into her mouth. He slipped deeper against the thick muscle of her tongue and didn’t seem satisfied until Hermione’s whole body jerked into a gag against him. 

The loud moan that would have filled the room remained trapped against Snape’s fingers as she felt an adept hand slip between her legs and apply pressure to the bundle of nerves where her tension collected. Her eyes widened, and another moan never passed her lips as the fingers drew tantalizing circles, causing her hands to curl into fists against Snape’s shoulders. 

She glanced down to find his black eyes watching her, the smirk blatant on his lips as he toyed with her cunt and drove her utterly mad. He was undeniably skilled in causing her knees to grow weak, but he held her still for Lucius. Held her breasts in his mouth, her lips wrapped around his fingers, and her clit throbbing under his skilled touch as her arse remained stuck out and aching from Lucius’ strikes. 

“You know better, little girl,” Lucius hissed between blows. “That is not how I trained you to behave.”

It was like he was chasing her cries — now utterly muffled against Severus’ hands — as each heavy smack against her plump reddening bottom asked for more of her. More pain, more remorse, more pleading to fill the ears of her strict Daddy. 

A hybrid of pain and heat bloomed together, and it wasn’t until Lucius’ peppering blows stopped that Hermione could feel the way her blood radiated to the surface of her skin. 

The room fell silent for a second as Lucius stood to catch a breath, running a cool hand through his hair. 

It was an awful time, then, for Snape to press down on her clit and draw her nipple deep into the wet heat of his mouth. 

It was in this silence that his fingers slipped out of her mouth, and Hermione let out a deep moan of unadulterated pleasure that filled the room. 

Her eyes widened in horror as she glanced down at Severus. Grinning. 

“Do _not_ tell me,” Lucius hissed, “that you’ve been _enjoying_ this.” 

Three clacks of Lucius’ shoes against the marble floor and Hermione’s spine straightened with a sharp suction of air as she felt fingers slip effortlessly between the soaked lips of her pussy. She wondered if he could feel her heartbeat as it raged in her ribs and pounded right where he touched her. 

“Get up,” Lucius barked. 

Severus released her in coordination with his friend’s command, allowing Hermione to stumble to her feet. She tried to ignore her old professor’s taunting, smug smile as he took in the sight of her bare body on full display. His eyes tarried on her breasts, likely counting the places that would be purple tomorrow from his harsh touch.

Hands squeezed at her scalp and forced her to look down. Three fingers filled her vision. They were glistening more than the rings that adorned Lucius’ hands. 

“Look at how soaked you are, girl. Do you think that’s appropriate behaviour during a punishment?” 

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

“No, Daddy.” 

“No, it’s not,” Lucius said, his tone softer as he watched her remorseful expression. His fingers rose to her face and pressed against her mouth, wiping all traces of Hermione’s wetness on her lips and chin. 

“Lick your lips, girl. Clean yourself up.” 

His eyes did not waver as Hermione’s tongue darted out and she obediently ran it over her lips. There was a sense of power in her actions, even though she knew it was meant to humiliate her. The way Lucius’ gaze never left her face as she ran a slow wet trail over her lips and sucked on her lower lip, tasting herself, she knew he was captivated by her. His breath passed heavily from his lips as his eyes drifted over her form. 

She lived for the way he looked at her, like she was salvation offered to his sinful soul. 

Severus was quiet, and Hermione wondered if he watched with equal interest. When she finished, Lucius gave a curt nod of approval and stepped behind her. His hot breath drifted over her neck as he kneaded the warm skin of her newly tortured bottom. 

“I know you’re not a bad girl, my sweet. I really was trying to go easy on you,” he whispered into her neck, pressing light kisses between his words. “You know I don’t like to punish my little girl, but getting off on your spanking, _really_. Tut tut, such a filthy little slut you are. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

After giving it about a second’s thought, Hermione determined she had a lot to say for herself. She wanted nothing more than to point to the cruel face of Severus Snape and elucidate all of his crimes. 

“No, rather, I don’t think words will do much at this point. Let’s put that mouth to better use, shall we? You will please your professor, my darling. Every second that your mouth is not on his cock will be an additional ten strokes, do you understand me? You only have yourself to blame for this; do not disappoint me again. Understood?” 

Hermione squeaked out a response of compliance, though the words were instinctive as they passed her lips.

“Very good. Show him what Daddy’s taught his intelligent, eager little girl.” 

Hermione beamed at his pleasing words that rang like music in her ears. Music that unfortunately faded as their meaning sunk in, and her eyes narrowed into a glare. She turned toward her Potions Professor, surprised to find his trousers already lowered to release his throbbing cock and he was stroking himself in anticipation of her mouth and punishment. Her gaze trailed from the coarse dark hair at the base up to the head which glimmered with precum. It was longer than Hermione had imagined, though not as thick as Lucius’. 

Though Lucius’, to be fair, was perfect to her.

Hermione bent forward and pressed a kiss or two on the rigid length. It was surprisingly responsive, even to her innocent touch as she let her lips drag over the serpent-like figure before she pulled the head into her mouth. 

Responsive, indeed. Within a few sucks, Severus’ cock jerked and his breathing deepened to match the long, slow movements of Hermione’s mouth around him. 

He didn’t seem to fear having such a valuable part of his body in the mouth of the girl he’d so effectively sabotaged. Yet, as his moans filled her ears, all wishes of vengeance started to fade - morphed into anticipatory pleasure as her knees squeezed together, the memory of his masterful touch lingering between her thighs.

Hermione had never encountered a cock quite so long, though Severus did not seem to care as he urged her head down further, taking more and more into her throat. The corners of her eyes stung almost immediately as Snape took control of her head. He thrust until his cock struck the back of her throat — and didn’t stop. 

It was that — the helpless gag and ruthless face fucking, paired with the sudden loud smack and burning sensation that bloomed on her skin — that caused Hermione to cry out.

The sound forced her throat open and allowed Snape’s entry deeper into her. She could feel his hip bones against her lips. She felt like she was drowning in her saliva as she tried to cry out when another hard smack hit her.

“Fffuck.”

The sound of a loud, hungry growl filled her pounding ears. She felt the sharp tug on her hair as he yanked her up and threads of saliva dripped down her open mouth and past her swollen lips. 

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

“ _Good girl_ ,” Lucius cooed. 

“Quite the hungry cock slut,” Snape growled, his breathing ragged and eyes wild.

The men’s words and the satisfied smirk on Snape’s face blanketed Hermione’s discomfort with a sudden pride. 

Lucius swept her hair back, his lips trailing long kisses up her shoulder and over the sensitive skin of her neck. It drew shivers down her back and caused her hips to curl backwards as she leaned into his warmth. His touch was so sweet, a perfect remedy to any of her ailments. 

Featherlight fingers guided her face toward his as Lucius sought her lips. They were sore and swollen from Severus’ abuse, but each gentle embrace seemed to ameliorate all pain. The tension in her shoulders loosened as though her whole body was sighing in relief. 

Lucius gripped her wrist for what Hermione thought was a sweet act of possession, but as he drew her hand forward and her fingers felt the solid, silken skin of his hard cock, she felt a sudden pang of arousal as it struck her in the pit of her stomach. She felt it transform into a trickle of wetness that soaked her lips.

“Look at what you do to Daddy,” he breathed into her lips. 

Her fingers curled around him and she stroked. It was instinctive. All she wanted was his pleasure. 

He pressed another kiss to her lips — laden with hunger and ready to devour her. When the kiss broke, Hermione fell to her knees, her wide chestnut eyes staring up at her Daddy as she parted her lips and let him see a peek of her pink, wet tongue.

“May I please you, Daddy?” she whispered in her sweetest, seductive voice. 

The smile that crossed his face made her heart flutter like the wings of a golden snitch. He let her stay on her knees, gazing up at him with a willingness to do anything he wanted before his fingers slipped into her hair and he gave a soft tug. 

“Not now, darling,” he said as he guided her up and pressed kisses up her jawbone, his hand running soothingly down her side and over her pink-stained bottom. 

It was the sweet sensation of Lucius’ lips trapping her earlobe. It was the hot breath that coated the shell of her ear and caused ribbons of pleasure to cascade through her. It was his words that caused Hermione’s heart to flutter and cunt to clench as he whispered.

“Your punishment isn’t over yet, little girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again.  
> Fancy seeing you here.
> 
> Ok I'll cut the crap lol. Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> Leave kudos if you like these sexy men taunting and torturing our sweet Hermione. 
> 
> Thank you kindly,  
> Syren  
> —  
> If you're interested in reading more of my smut, might I recommend my Dramione oneshots:  
> [Empty Threats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070892) and [Going and Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266942) .  
> —  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Author's Note:**  
>  I can't give enough credit and love to my Alpha/beta [GeekieBeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie), for whom this wicked fic is written.  
> Her feedback, help, and support has been invaluable, and I have her to blame for the ingenious kinks and pairing.
> 
> **A quick reminder to please check the tags.**  
>  Additionally, this fic **does not** have any non-con. Hermione has established boundaries and rules with Lucius and can use a safe word when she sees fit. 

  


“She makes some delightful noises. I’m keen to have you hear them, Severus.”

Lucius was gentle in the way he undid her pigtails, tugging gracefully on her ribbons and running long elegant fingers through her curls. He watched with doting delight as the curls bounced back into place before drawing her hair back over her shoulders. 

“Isn’t that right, darling? You’re going to make some pretty noises for our guest as I cane your precious bottom.”

_“C-cane?”_

“Yes, cane.” He arched a brow. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

That question was an obvious trap. One that Hermione would have readily and intentionally fallen for on a day that Lucius wanted to play. But today his cruelty was under close magnification, with Snape lording over them and goading him into crueller and colder depths. 

It was surprising to her that she had managed to enjoy herself, her mind half-living in a place of dread and fear. Yet the drenched spot that coated her inner thighs hid nothing of her arousal, from herself or from the men that seemed to find great joy in her inner turmoil. 

“Look at the state of you,” Lucius whispered, his words low enough for only her ears. “You’re a right mess; your mascara’s all smeared from gagging on Severus’ cock. You look like a common whore. Is that appropriate?” 

“No, Daddy.” 

Hermione tried not to flinch as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheeks, pressing and dragging hard on the now-dried trail of tears that had coated her cheeks as souvenirs of her helpless gags. She didn’t tell him that she’d intentionally worn cheap mascara, knowing that — one way or another — she’d look totally unruly at the end of their evening. 

Lucius enjoyed seeing the proof in her face when she’d been adequately used, whether from heavily sweating after a physically-exerting shag, from stinging tears that trailed down her cheeks after being helplessly throat-fucked, or from sobbing by his heavy hand. 

He loved the cheap whore look on his usually perfectly _elegant_ little girl, even if he preferred to acknowledge it by chastising her. 

Lucius slipped his hand into her loose curls. He slowly tightened his grip against the base of her skull, not stopping until Hermione winced from the tension that tugged on her scalp. It was the perfect mechanism to drive her, pulling back and pushing forward to guide her like a ragdoll as she scrambled to establish her footing. 

Hermione let out a whimper, made louder when Lucius pushed her toward his large desk with a quick thrust, forcing her ribs to dig into the hard wood. The cold surface made her squeak as it pressed against her warm bare body.

“Oh, I do enjoy her whimpers,” she could hear Snape muse from behind. 

Hermione twisted her head to see Lucius walking toward the edge of his couch where his cane rested. The sight of it alone made her knees quiver and heat rush to her throat, itching for her cries to come out from merely the association of the cruel instrument. 

It was his preferred method of torment, likening it to the discipline of the bygone days, especially meant for naughty girls who ‘don’t know when to hold their tongue.’ 

Hermione had been particularly careful with holding her tongue. She had made a concerted effort to toe the line, tempering her most instinctive urges to mouth off. Well, except for the rude scoff that instigated this whole mess. 

“You haven’t had a caning in several weeks,” he said, slowly approaching her again. 

The long black cane was held delicately in one hand. She could see the metal serpent-head handle of the cane staring at her. Lucius ran his free hand through her hair, drawing her curls back to reveal her lean bare neck which grew cold against the chill air. 

“Do you remember the last time you had a caning?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Hermione said, glancing up to see Lucius’ blue eyes on her. 

He stood still. He was the master of the neutral expression as he regarded her almost clinically. It gripped her with fear every time as it forced her to grapple with not knowing just how upset he was with her. 

“Tell us.” 

The order was simple, but it caused a flood of heat to rise to her face. Her eyes nervously flicked back in search of Snape who rested comfortably with one arm casually draped over the back of the couch. She caught the trail of his gaze lingering between her thighs; she fought the urge to squeeze her legs together and deprive him of the view.

He leaned forward at Hermione’s lack of response, his eyes drifting toward her face. His lips twisted upward in a smirk as though he could sense the burgeoning of her humiliation. 

“Little girl...” Lucius’ words snapped her back into place.

“I — erm, I played with myself.” 

“Come on now. You didn’t just ‘play with yourself.’ Be specific.”

“What did you do?” Severus’ voice pierced her right between the legs. 

  
_Fuck. Fuuck,_ she didn’t want to admit any of it in front of _him_. It was embarrassing enough that she got caught in the act by Daddy himself!

“Speak now, young lady, or you will have to endure so much more than I have planned for you. Do you want to be able to sit in the coming weeks?” 

“Yes! Okay — I — I, mmph, I _masturbated_. I wasn’t supposed to and I feel awful about it, Daddy! I promise I won’t do it again without permission —” 

Hermione turned her head in a desperate attempt to escape the rush of shame that flourished in her. She buried her face in her arm and a merciful curtain of curls cascaded to cover her face and shield her from the prying eyes of the men. 

Lucius wasn’t having any of it. In a swift move, he pushed her head and hair back, forcing her reddened cheeks and full pout to be on full display.

“That’s bette —” 

Lucius began to respond before Severus’ words cut him off. 

“How were you masturbating? I want details.” 

Hermione looked up at Lucius wide-eyed, pleading silently to stop this embarrassing torment. Lucius, however, glanced at his old friend with pride, as if he’d just come up with a brilliant inquiry. 

“Well?” Lucius prodded. 

She pursed her lips together, letting out a shaking huff as the image of that night flashed in her head. Gods it was so humiliating then, and it was even more so now as she recounted it.

“I… was in bed —”

“In _our_ bed,” Lucius added, twisting the knife.

“I was in _our_ bed. I was touching — myself.”

“How?” Severus asked.

Hermione sought Lucius’ eyes for refuge as Severus’ tone cut sharp. It was the same tone he’d used in Potions class when she’d asked a question that he deemed stupid enough to warrant a snide remark. 

“ _How?”_ Hermione asked, her voice laden with frustration. 

“Were you on your back? Were you toying your clit? How many fingers did you have in your cunt, girl? Don’t be daft, you know what you’re being asked.”

“If you’re so curious, I can show you!” 

The words flew out of Hermione’s mouth. 

She winced immediately, anticipating a harsh and quick correction — instead, she froze as she heard Lucius laugh. She peeked up at him through eyes that had squeezed shut from fear and found a rather amused look on Lucius’ face. 

“I have to admit,” Lucius said, still chuckling, “I need never fear that you’ll bore me. The _gall_ on you — bent over a desk and prepared for a caning — yet you open your mouth and that’s what comes out. What a brat you are!”

Hermione’s regret was immediate. She didn’t know why she opted to take the bratty route — except, of course, it was her natural state. Besides, something about Severus’ tone made her want to do nothing but disobey him and make him earn her loyalty. 

But to resort to snark in front of Lucius made her jaw tremble. 

“I’m sorry! Daddy, I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, you will be sorry, darling. Do what you’re told and answer his questions.” 

Hermione responded, but not before another whimper passed through her lips.

“I played with my… clit. I used a toy in-inside of me. I was on my back, on the bed. I was n-naked.” 

“Yes, you were. And then what happened?” 

“You walked in on me.” 

“Keep going,” Lucius coaxed, his thumb drawing a line over her brow. 

“You walked in on me after I’d just finished.”

Lucius’ expectant gaze remained on her.

“And then…” she continued, “er, well you punished me. You got really mad at me and told me those are _your_ orgasms and that I should be ashamed of myself for taking what’s yours to give.”

“Very good! And then what did I do?”

“You,” Hermione paused to swallow the thick knot that had formed in her throat at the memory, “you made me crawl to get your cane. You told me to get on the bed and sh-show you how I played with myself and - and made me get close again.”

Hermione’s insides clenched as she heard the low moan from the couch. 

“Mhmm.”

“And when I asked you if I would be allowed to finish again, you told me I need to be punished first.”

“Yes, dove, and how were you punished?” 

“You — caned me.” 

“How? I want details.”

Hermione’s face flushed a deep crimson. She could feel the heat of her cheeks against the cold desk. She squirmed from embarrassment as she recalled it.

“You made me lift my legs up and grab the backs of my knees and you c-caned me.” 

She recalled how much she hated that position. The dreaded diaper position. Her legs up in the air. Bottom, pussy, and arsehole all on full display as the cane came down hard on exceptionally tender flesh. She cried out freely as Lucius got his punishment in, occasionally toying with her cunt and bringing her close to orgasm only to deny her and continue with the caning.

Masturbating without his approval was quite a blow to his ego. She realized this fact as he fucked her comatose. He made her come over and over again, reminding her just how much _he_ owned those orgasms. He controlled them, coaxing them out of her whether she wanted him to or not. 

“Does it embarrass you to have to tell your Professor about your naughty behaviour? I’m glad, darling, it _should_ be something you’re ashamed of. Now, since you haven’t had a caning in several weeks, this will hurt quite a bit. You know to use your word when you’ve had enough, don’t you?”

Hermione whimpered in response, words particularly hard to come by as she grappled with residual humiliation and a newfound dread that filled her head. 

Lucius quirked a brow at her silence before she felt his palm against her cheek, pressing her face down against the hard wooden desk until her lips puffed out from the pressure. Despite her instinct to flinch, Hermione held his gaze, watching the sharp look in his eyes soften as he ran his thumb over her pouting lips.

Hermione could hardly nod under the pressure of his hand, but it seemed enough of a movement to garner his approving nod. 

“Good girl. And you will cry for me on my birthday, won’t you, my sweet girl?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened in terror at the thought. 

_Cry?_

Hermione let out a shaky exhale, and the involuntary sound of a whimper that followed gave the allusion of her future tears. 

She had cried under Lucius’ heavy hand, especially when she had done enough to warrant a particularly harsh punishment — masturbating without his permission had been no exception. There was also a time or two where he did it for his own enjoyment, but he would more than make up for the helpless tears that streamed down her face with open-mouthed kisses on the areas he’d assaulted.

It wasn’t the tears that Hermione feared, but the journey to obtaining them that Lucius seemed to find particularly enjoyable. Her pain. Whatever torment he’d brewed in his mind and willed on her. 

“You look so pretty with tears in your eyes and your lips trembling — yes, just like that. You don’t want our guest leaving disappointed, do you?” 

Hermione didn’t want _Lucius_ disappointed, that was for certain. 

_But tears! Oh, Gods._

“Do you?” 

“N-no, Daddy.” 

“Good girl.” 

He removed his touch from her, leaving Hermione to panic silently to herself as he disappeared behind her, out of her view. 

“Hands on the desk — yes, baby, there. Legs spread.”

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the loud whoosh of the cane behind her, slashing through the air. She was familiar with this cane in particular; it was his favourite. His signature cane, the one he wielded in public and dangled in front of her face when she misbehaved, a constant reminder of his ability to throw her over whatever surface necessary and quickly correct her behaviour. 

“Tell me why you deserve your caning.” 

The recollection caused Hermione’s lips to tense into a frown as she fought the urge to shoot a glare at Snape. Her saboteur. 

“I was enjoying my punishment too much.” 

“Yes, you were. You were soaked! Tsk. Totally inappropriate. And you weren’t even enjoying it by my hand; you were too busy with your tits in Severus’ face and your cunt dripping in his lap, weren’t you?”

There were no words that Hermione could have said to exemplify her utter embarrassment at the truth. He was right. 

“Tell me why else you deserve this caning, girl.” 

Another whoosh of the cane made her jump. She rose to her toes, her knees slightly bent to accommodate her startled responses as she gripped the edge of the desk for dear life. 

It was like every cell in her body was alive — all, except those she needed most — the ones in her brain. 

“I...” 

Hermione’s eyes widened in panic. 

_Why else? What else was there?_

Before her mind could collect the memories enough to devise a response, she let out a shriek as a strip of fire formed on her arse at the sensation of the cane landing hard on her supple skin. 

The pain was blinding. 

Though she had felt the bite of the evil instrument before, it always rendered her a trembling mess as it bore no remedying comfort. There was no warm touch after each strike, like the gentle squeezes and soothing pats that would accompany Lucius’ hand spanking. No radiating heat that lingered in the crevice between her legs like the paddle induced. The cane was cold and cruel and meant to _hurt_. 

“What’s the answer, girl?” 

“She doesn’t remember.” She heard Snape’s drawling baritone from behind. 

“Is that true?”

Panic set in. Her whole body felt alight with fire as she struggled with all her might to remember why else she’d deserved this fate. Hermione let out a slow quivering exhale. Her mind was not one to usually fail her, but the daze of arousal, the flood of fear that filled her veins had rendered all blood to her brain useless. 

“You truly are embarrassing me, girl.” 

With another sharp swish of the cane, the bite seared into her skin and blossomed down to her bone where she gave a sharp yelp. It was like her body was desperate in alleviating it, resorting to hopping from one foot from the next as she let out pathetic yelps. It was futile as it throbbed deep in her muscles. 

“Please — Daddy, I’m sorry — Please!”

“Save your begging for when you need it, I’ve only just begun.” 

The third strike of the cane stabbed right between the previous two. It ignited the fire of the last two hits, throbbing in triplets like an angry hum that she knew were forming into hard welts. 

He had struck harder this time, determined to get something out of her — retribution? A response pleasing enough to the ears? 

It was unfortunate, then, when her throat simply ceased functioning in producing sound. It was like there wasn’t a sound loud enough to convey her cries. Her face contorted into sheer anguish, her body crumpled into itself in response to the strikes, but sounds were nowhere to be found.

She could almost feel the air behind her change, but she didn’t care. Her fingertips had grown cold, a natural response to the pain, as her head filled with a soothing rush of endorphins that made her feel like she was floating. All the while, her arse burned red hot. She dreaded sitting tomorrow. She loathed the idea of another strike, which she knew was imminent. 

The thought alone made her want to cry, but she didn’t want to give Severus the satisfaction. 

There was a fourth strike which layered atop the other three, hard enough to make her body fall limp against the desk which barely held her as her skin grew slippery and wet with a layer of sweat. 

She could hear her breathing, shaking and unstable as her body attempted to comprehend the state it was in. 

“How many strikes are left?” 

“Sixteen, isn’t it? Ten originally for her insubordination. Doubled for her inability to recall even the simplest memory from ten minutes ago.” 

Hermione felt like she might faint at the news. _Sixteen more_. She’d nearly fallen apart after four. 

Her whole body shook. Her muscles were working harder and were tenser than if she had just orgasmed a thousand times, yet the heat between her legs lived on — thrived even with their mean words. Her cunt was on full display for their pleasure and she wondered if it glistened pleasingly enough for Snape, or if he’d find fault with even that. 

Hermione let out an involuntary whimper as she felt Lucius’ fingers squeezing the flesh of her bottom with hard little pinches. He intentionally targeted the areas he’d just abused and caused a fresh rush of blood to course into the welts that now decorated her reddened skin. 

“We’re in for a long night, aren’t we, lovely? Why don’t you give your Professor a preview of what he may be working with later if he so chooses?” 

Hermione turned enough to glance at the silver-blond hair and the warm smile of Lucius Malfoy as she struggled to move her leg, parting it even more for his liking. She struggled to still the quivering of her knees, the entirety of her weight suddenly unstable as her tensed and exhausted muscles grew limp.

“No, not there, love.” 

Lucius manoeuvred to grab her wrists, loosening her tight grip from the table before he drew both of her arms back. He placed each palm on each arse cheek and bore his fingers into hers, forcing her to feel the welts and squeeze them until a sharp cry passed her lips at the pressure. Her skin was sweltering like she’d been standing before a blazing fire buck naked for half an hour. 

“Your pretty pussy is an obvious option. Show Severus what else he could work with.” 

His hands pressed against hers, pulling in opposite angles until her cheeks parted. Hermione’s muscles tightened in shock as the words permeated her dazed mind. Slowly her eyes grew wide with terror as she glanced up to see Lucius’ sadistic smile looking down at her. 

She had never been taken there. They’d discussed it as a potential option for the future, but —

_But tonight. And by another man!_

Before she could determine whether she would deny him on his birthday, she felt two fingers probe into her mouth, forcing themselves hard against her tongue and swirling around in her like the invaders they were before they withdrew. Lucius nodded with approval at how wet his fingers got before he disappeared behind her. 

Hermione shook — with sheer terror now. She could not stand it. She wasn't ready for this — psychologically, emotionally, physically! 

Had he just prepared to dig two fingers into her arse without adequate warning? She trembled and whimpered to herself, her grip tight in their hold of her cheeks — spreading wide for him — her little pink hole on display for both men to see while all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and be fucked sideways into sweet comfort by Lucius. _Not - not like this._

Her entire body was so tense as she anticipated his probing digits to dig into her, to stretch her to that point of discomfort that made her want to run to the opposite side of the room. 

A shiver ran down her back as she recalled the last time Lucius wanted to prepare her tight little hole for him. She’d sprinted away from him, cowering in the corner as he slowly stalked toward her, his fingers glistening with lubricant and a chilling primal hunger in his eyes.

Of course, she got on all fours at his request. Of course, as she parted her legs for him, her inner thighs were coated with wetness as he shoved one finger into her arse and reminded her of what a good girl she was being. 

_Gods, this was different. Wasn’t it?_

She squeezed her eyes shut together as her weight shifted precariously from one foot to the next. She let out a quivering breath that she’d been hoarding, too scared to move. 

_Whoosh._

Her lungs found new life as they released a scream that filled the study as a bone-rattling sting struck her right below both arsecheeks. 

The pain etched into her skin and trickled up her spine like a cruel little reminder of her place.

She sucked in a sharp breath, her whole body alight with a tension that had built to an unbearable point. 

It was enough to make her fall apart. 

The force. The fear. It was all enough to cause her lungs to fill and erupt with a wail. It was enough to force the tears held in the tightness of her chest to pour from her eyes. It was all enough to unravel her into a mess of helpless tears as she wept openly on the table.

“That’s it, girl, let it out.” 

Her wails didn’t stop as Lucius strode behind her, one arm gripping her hips while the other took full advantage of the little hole she offered to him. With quick, hard strikes, she felt his two fingers spanking hard between her cheeks, targeted entirely on the bruising hole that squeezed and puckered with each intense hit. 

“P-p-please,” she begged, her breath escaping in desperate huffs as tears streamed down her face.

“Begging now, hmm? Lost your nerve all of a sudden? Hold yourself open — _wider._ You deserve every one of these.” 

With loud pops, his fingers struck hard, spanking her arsehole as red bursts of humiliation flowed through her. He didn’t stop until her whole body was heaving with sobs and she could hardly get a word out.

His grip on her finally lifted. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the sudden thrust of skin slap against her tender bottom and a thick hot cock slipped past her slippery lips and filled her cunt. As quickly as it came, the cock slipped out of her and her back arched as she felt the head rise, slow and taunting as it slipped up between her burning, stinging cheeks. It pressed at the entrance of her arse. 

She whimpered and squirmed helplessly as she buried her face into the desk that now glistened with droplets of her tears.

The pressure of his head against her little hole was enough to make her knees squeeze together. Desperate pleas dripped off her tongue, one after the other.

“Daddy —”

“I’m here, princess,” she heard the sweet words of Lucius as he stepped into her view. He was fully clothed — and yet a cock pressed hard into her, toying as it ran circles around her tight entrance. 

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized it was not Lucius’ cock that was preparing to take her anal virginity, but Severus’.

“Oh God — no! Please, Daddy —”

“Shhhh,” he cooed, running his hands through her hair as he leaned forward to press kisses to her forehead. “It’s alright, my sweet. It’ll only hurt a little. Open yourself wide for your Professor.” 

“Please,” she whined, her eyes searching his desperately. 

Lucius was exceptionally tender with each caress. He ran the pad of his thumb over her forehead, pushing back several strands of her fringe and wiping the thin layer of nervous sweat that had gathered at her brow. 

“Oh!” she cried out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she felt the cock slide with ease to the entrance of her slit. An expert hand reached between her legs and applied pressure to her clit, drawing hard little circles on the bundle of nerves where all of her tension throbbed. 

Another guttural moan passed her lips as Severus leaned back to withdraw his cock and slammed again, hard, into her cunt. 

“That’s it, darling,” she heard Lucius’s soft voice. 

Her eyes were glazed over as her lashes fluttered open. She swore a puddle of wetness landed in his hand when she realized it was Lucius’ fingers on her clit, working her body into a deep state of submissive bliss. Suddenly, she wanted to make every hole accessible to him. She yearned to drop down to the floor and stick her bottom high in the air and invite him to take her — wherever he wanted. 

“Fuck — fuck, Daddy —” 

“Ah, ah. There’s no reason to be crude.” 

She bit her lower lip, her sudden ability to filter expletives diminished as Severus’ cock thrust in and out of her, the sound of his grunts and groans sparked delightful bursts of heat between her legs. 

Her fingers dug hard into her cheeks, her arsehole still on full display for Severus if he wished to glance down and catch a peek of his cock glistening with her wetness and her pink hole squeezing and releasing, suddenly eager for its fill. 

Her head swirled with pleasure. With Severus’ cock hungrily taking her over the desk and Lucius’ fingers toying with her clit in proud ownership over her, endorphins coursed through her brain and made her body quake with unending need. 

She cried out when his fingers lifted from between her legs. She watched with a starved sense of yearning as Lucius took a step back from her and the desk, his fingers lifting to his collar.

Even with Snape’s hard cock filling her starved cunt with each moan-inducing thrust, Hermione watched as Lucius slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. She relished in the sight of him as he gracefully parted the expensive fabric to reveal the long, lean lines of his abdomen. His lips lifted in a warm smile, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Are you ready to show me how much you love me, little girl?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Please comment and kudos if you liked this chapter.  
> It's a _pleasure_ to write this yummy fic, I'm delighted if you also enjoy it, so please let me know!  
> I wrote a Lucius x Hermione smutshot based off of a scene I had written for this fic (below):  
>  _A shiver ran down her back as she recalled the last time Lucius wanted to prepare her tight little hole for him. She’d sprinted away from him, cowering in the corner as he slowly stalked toward her, his fingers glistening with lubricant and a chilling primal hunger in his eyes._
> 
> It's about Hermione and Lucius' first time with anal play and I had a blast writing it. If you like this fic, you may like:  
> [Plunderer and Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674168)
> 
> S  
> —  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Author's Note:**  
>  Didn't expect the first WIP I finish to be this twisted, but here we are!  
> I added a few more tags, so please check those out -- I mean, yes, you've made it this far into the depths of depravity, what are a few more kinks to tack on?  
> Please check out the ending Author's Notes for a fun announcement.
> 
> Thank you again to my sister in kink, [geekiebeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie), for your infinite help with both inspiring this fic and being such a supportive and helpful alpha/beta.
> 
> S

Even with another man’s cock in her, Lucius Malfoy looked totally unbothered. 

A part of her wished he didn’t. The man was so possessive in nearly all realms of her life, holding her heart and body under tight reins for his pleasure, yet when it was Severus’ cock that stabbed through her folds and made her squeal, he barely batted an eye. 

Perhaps it was because, even as Severus fucked her senseless, her eyes did not waver from Lucius’ form. He undressed painfully slowly. It would have been irritating if he wasn’t quite so stunning as one article after another fell to the floor with leonine laziness. This was his domain. They were on his time. There was no rush because he decided it so. 

Lucius knew she was watching. His cool blue eyes flicked to hers, catching her own and taking in the pinkness of her cheeks and occasional licking of her lips. It was with a decadent smile that he hooked his thumbs into his final article of clothing, black silk boxers, and tugged slowly, drawing them down his thighs where they fell on their own. His cock bounced from its restrictive silken cage and pointed right at her. 

As did his gaze which slowly twisted from a subtle amusement to — Hermione gulped — a form of deviance that made her want to shrink away, but she had nowhere to go. He slipped a hand in her hair and guided her backwards, manoeuvring her and, by proxy, Severus. Lucius slid against the desk, leaning casually with his arms folded and Hermione’s face mere inches away from his manhood. He reached for her wrists and placed them on either side of his hips, allowing her eyes to see only one thing: him.

He was long, lean lines of ivory from head to foot mixed with an unspoken arrogance that made Hermione want to simultaneously jump him and... jump him.

“Is it the pounding cock in your cunt, or the sight of me that’s making you look like that?” 

Hermione had hardly noticed that her jaw had fallen open in her admiration of him. Heat rose to her cheeks as her hair and breasts bounced with each forceful pound of Severus’ hips against hers, causing bursts of air and quiet moans to escape. 

It was all so much. Lucius: aristocratic — even in the nude — like a perfectly chiselled Bernini sculpture. Severus: intoxicating in his cold irreverence that made arousal drip down her thighs as he took claim of her body, even in front of the man that truly owned her. 

Hermione’s face contorted into bliss as she released another moan. The way her lips parted and sound flooded the room, it was perfect for Lucius to gently grip her chin and guide her forward until her pink parted lips grazed the tip of his cock that wept with precome for her. 

“Show me, darling. Show me how much you love me.” 

A shiver dragged down Hermione’s spine. Gods, there weren’t enough tasks or hours in the day to show him quite how much she loved him, but she could give him some idea. Hermione parted her lips more for him, wrapping them around the silky head that seemed to already fill her whole mouth. She gave a little suck, her tongue drifting over the tip to soak up his precome and whatever else he was willing to give her. She felt the shudder of his body as she sucked again, this time in a tactical effort to get more of him in her mouth. The soft sigh that Lucius emitted made Hermione’s knees buckle. She could hear Severus’ moan in response as she instinctively squeezed around him — eager, starved for the sounds they both made for her.

Her eagerness was almost embarrassing, tongue and lips fighting over licking and sucking as her head bobbed to take more of him in. And more. And more, until Hermione’s lips pressed against his hips and her eyes watered. She couldn’t get enough; the tingling in her lips seemed to scratch a cathartic itch that was only rivalled by the gag of her whole body squeezing against him. She felt him hastily withdraw, pushing her back by her forehead before his long fingers gripped his cock at the base, slowly stroking his now-soaked shaft.

“Don’t be so greedy, girl,” he hissed. She licked her lips as she watched him tug on his cock with long, smooth strokes. He was a cruel tease as he dragged his fist to the top, causing the head of his cock to bulge as he pressed it against her lower lip — just enough for her to feel it but not enough for her to get her fill. 

She gasped against the heat of his head as Severus withdrew. The emptiness clawed at her insides, aching for friction. 

“What an eager little slut. Come here, I’ll give you something to keep that starving mouth full,” Lucius slipped his fingers into her hair while his other hand lifted his cock. Her head swam with his scent as he forced her face just _under_ his cock, her lips mashing against his scrotum. “Suck.” 

Hermione didn’t need encouragement. Her lips parted by instinct, tongue lapping against the tight, prickly skin that made saliva pool in her mouth. She sucked on each sack with reverence, grateful as she worshipped him — every inch that he’d allow. 

Her eyes trailed up his ivory skin and toward the sound of his pleased moans where she saw him — her Daddy. Wetness fell from her dripping lips as she watched Lucius throw his head back, one hand possessively resting in her hair while the other stroked his cock up and down. 

“Mmm!” she cried out, mouth presently occupied, as Severus stabbed into her with a thrust so hard that it caused her vision to go white. 

The sound was enough to draw Lucius out of his blissful stupor and his gaze met hers, presumably to see how she was faring with her new job as tongue and lips savoured his delicious tight scrotum that smelled so much like _him_ Hermione wanted it to be forever in her head.

She was equally grateful when Lucius forced his cock back in her mouth — as much as she could take — despite her coughs and gags and tears that suddenly pricked at her eyes. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Lucius growled, his cock twitching in his mouth as her tearful gaze met his. “You wanted to be greedy, girl? Work for it.” 

The words struck a chord in Hermione; it felt primordial to her soul. A need to please and impress, yet as she was determined to show Lucius just how _much_ she was willing to work for him, she felt something tighten in her hair. It gripped and tugged her back, forcing her neck to bend and head to draw backwards, her whole back arching to accommodate the force of the pull. 

Hermione’s brows furrowed, and a soft grunt of frustration passed her now-empty mouth. Empty because Lucius cock wasn’t filling it. Empty because her whole head was no longer able to worship at Lucius’s groin and drink freely from him. She could see his cock in sight — could almost taste the fresh drop of precome that glistened for her. Hermione parted her lips and she struggled to reach for it; she stuck her tongue out and stretched to get another taste. 

Bloody hell, Severus Snape was an infuriating man. On the one hand, he had full reign of her hair and tugged as soon as she made any headway toward reaching Lucius, and on the other hand, his cock did something to her that made her whole body clench and cause moans to fling past her lips. 

“Focus, girl,” Snape barked at her with another punishing thrust that only resulted in more helpless cries. 

Who was _he_ to order her around? Surely her Daddy would have something to say about this. Her eyes wandered up the delectable cock that stared tauntingly at her, up the pristine ivory form of Lucius, and to his lips.

Flames sparked in her stomach at the sight of Lucius smiling, no — _smirking_ at her. He wasn’t angry at all that Severus had prevented her from fulfilling his desires! He was — amused? 

She could feel her face grow hot, her blood boiling as she struggled amidst another challenge that she was set up to fail. She tried so hard to suck his cock, tugging at the hand that held her like a dog on a leash, tongue sticking out like a wanton idiot in eager desperation to prove something to him and he just… let Snape do what he wanted. 

And, God, did Snape do _exactly_ what he wanted. Hermione’s whole body jerked with another forceful thrust that struck hard on her g-spot which Snape seemed to have no trouble finding when he wanted. The man was skilled, she gave him that. Skilled and willing to learn her body, pick up her little cues of pleasure and pain, and exploit them to his whim. 

She fucking deserved it, messing around with ex-Death Eaters like she did. 

Yet, the sheen of sweat, the hardening of her nipples, and the wetness that trickled in a slow line down her inner thigh more than made up for the misbehaviours of these ex-Death Eaters. 

Hermione’s whole body stiffened when she felt it, the sudden sensation of a finger — was it two? — run a long line between her cheeks and press casually against her forbidden little hole. The hole that was moderately unexplored save for fingers and toys as her Daddy had been preparing her for him. Still, it wasn’t exactly open for business, especially to such an antagonistic man. 

“Oh —” Her mouth was filled again, words garbled against Lucius’ cock that stuffed her mouth and rendered her both soothed and ignited. 

“Take it, girl,” Severus growled as his finger persisted, slowly penetrating her. The sensation caused her hips to fold forward and thighs clenched together. That didn’t seem to stop Severus as his cock remained slowly grinding into her, his low growl flooding her delirium-filled mind as her body squeezed around him. 

The sensation took little time to get used to. Despite Hermione’s silenced protests, the effect was immense. It caused heat to splash in waves over her skin and muscles as Severus’ finger worked her little hole, slipping in and out with ease. 

He withdrew to spread her cheeks open, slow thrusts accompanying his blatant stare as he toyed with the hole, stretching and spreading the pink entrance that he had taken as his own. She heard an encouraging hiss as Hermione’s back instinctively arched, betraying her mind as it asked for more — again. He acquiesced, slipping the finger back in and forcing her to ride the discomfort of being stretched and invaded. 

Cruel, brilliant, vexing Severus withdrew and pushed back in, timed perfectly with his cock. Hermione saw stars. She forgot there was a cock in her mouth. Forgot that she wanted to protest against his sudden invasion. Forgot what her name was as suddenly the pressure doubled and each poking and prodding of her pussy meant an extra layer of sensation and pleasure that started and settled between her legs — ricocheting throughout her body like bursts of electricity that rendered her a thoughtless mess of want and greed. 

“Do you like that, darling? All your holes filled?”

“Mmmm —” was her response, an involuntary moan that coated Lucius’ cock. No response was needed, really, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head while Severus did that thing again — hitting her — right — where — he — wanted. 

After another particularly bone-rattling gag, Lucius withdrew, strings and streams of saliva following in stubborn strands from her mouth to his slick cock. 

“Well, do you?” 

“Yes — Da — yes, Daddy — fuck — _fuck_!” 

Her entire core twitched — cold and hot shivers intermingling in a delightful and painful cocktail that soaked her muscles. 

“Fuck?” 

Hermione’s breathing was uncontrolled; her whole being was uncontrolled — held hostage by Severus’ cock and the utterly delightful twisting thing he was doing with his finger. 

“Excuse me, little girl — did you just say _‘fuck’_?” 

Now it was a cold shiver that ran through her as Hermione’s eyes fluttered open to find Lucius’ incredible body, perfect form — fuck — exceptional abs — Gods, he was so pretty.

“Look at me. _Look_ at me girl —” 

Her gaze drew upward toward his striking features. But he was — what was he? Upset? 

“Did you curse again?” 

Another finger slipped into her arse. Another deep prod of Severus’ cock slammed against her g-spot. 

“I’m sorr — oh — _fucking hell!_ ” 

Hermione’s eyes flashed open as the word slipped out — an instinctive, almost physical response to the pleasure Severus was making her endure. Ice coursed through her veins when she heard the deep, hearty laugh behind her, and saw the stern glare that Lucius fixed on her. His jaw was clenching and lips curled in a deeply disapproving sneer. 

Lucius gripped her chin. His look of utter disappointment was the last thing she saw before she saw red, then white as his hand struck her face, leaving a burst of heat on her cheek. The resounding sound of the smack rang in her ears as the pain lingered in burning waves, transformed into a deep-rooted embarrassment. 

While the strike wasn’t meant to truly hurt her, the humiliation of her Daddy taking swift action to correct her awful behaviour made her feel shameful. The fact that the shame spread like wildfire in the form of cunt-clenching pleasure did _not_ help.

Gods — she almost moaned. 

“Do you deserve another?” 

Fuck, why did he have to ask?

“Yes, please —”

A strike landed on her other cheek. Tears pricked at her eyes from the embarrassment as Lucius shook his head at her. The groan from behind her was acknowledgement enough that she had lifted her hips eagerly for him, Lucius’ smack bringing about an added layer of need that she scarcely anticipated. 

“Shame on you. My sweet, perfectly trained girl cursing like a common little harlot. It wounds me deeply, girl.” 

“She can’t control her tongue,” Severus chimed in. His words were grainy and registered deeper with arousal. It made Hermione want to turn around and tell him to shut up, but the movement of his hips against her made her forget her words.

“You’re right, Severus. How many fingers is she impaled on right now?” 

“Two,” Severus responded, pushing his fingers into her little arsehole with especially uncomfortable force. 

“Make it three.” 

“ _Three?_ ” It came out more as an uncontrolled gasp than a protest, but the look that Lucius gave her was like she’d just insulted his mother.

“Should we make it four, girl? I don’t want any of your commentary. Good Gods, you're incorrigible!”

Hermione let out a sharp shriek as another finger was added to her assault. It was _almost_ tolerable if he’d given her enough time but, of course, Severus didn’t. Instead, it was the force of his cock and the slap of his ball against her cunt that made the extra finger willingly and eagerly melt in with the rest as they pumped in and out of her. 

“No, on second thought, I don’t think I can put up with this misbehaviour much longer. Look, you’re making my cock go soft — what kind of a little slut are you?”

Lucius shot a glance at Severus and, in unspoken agreement, Severus pulled out of her. Hermione nearly cried out as not _all_ of him pulled out; his fingers remained deep in her, pumping in and out of her almost-virgin hole. It felt like something else now, without the pleasure of his cock in her — without something to alleviate the discomfort. She squirmed helplessly but was held still as Severus’ hand clamped down to keep her spread, while Lucius gripped her jaw. 

“You better control your mouth, do you understand me?” 

Hermione whimpered helplessly, the pain in her arse growing nearly intolerable as she tried to buck her hips and squirm away without success. 

“If we were alone, I’d put a clamp on that awful tongue and drag you on all fours by it after cleaning it with soap, disgusting girl.” 

Hermione looked up at Lucius with pleading eyes as Severus continued his assault. Her clit throbbed with a need that burned her. 

“Does your little arse hurt? _Poor baby_. You deserve more, don't you? Behaving like this on my birthday of all times — tsk. Since you're unable to control that _wanton little tongue of yours_ , it’s no longer yours to maintain. You may only speak with permission, understood? I don't want to hear another peep out of you unless I allow it.” 

“Yes D — ah!” 

A heavy slap slammed down on her arse, burning where it landed with such force that Hermione nearly fell face-first into Lucius’ groin. 

“Thank you, Severus. Please.”

Hermione cried out as Severus’ cock thrust into her, picking up speed and driving into her to make up for the lost time. Suddenly her arsehole didn’t hurt anymore. Suddenly every shred of pain or discomfort she felt stabbed at her insides with a raging hunger that drove her hard towards euphoria.

“What did I _say_ , little girl? Only speak _when allowed —_ you must ask permission. Do you understand?” 

Hermione could hardly keep up as her body was burning with a need that threatened to overtake her. She couldn’t understand how Severus had lasted so long in her; she was ready to burst at the seams in orgasm. 

“Do you understand?” 

Hermione’s wide chestnut eyes glanced up at him. Her lip quivered and a quick intake of breath seemed to indicate her intent to speak, but she caught herself.

“You may speak.” 

“Yes, I understand Daddy.” 

“You'd better. Push out your tits, darling. That’s it —” 

He rolled her nipple between his fingers, pinching to elicit a delightful cry from her that made his previously softened cock spring to life. It didn’t take long, as he squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts, rolling and tugging on each swollen nipple to procure cries and moans from her until he was rigid and ready to play.

“Very good. Now open that filthy — _crude_ little mouth of yours and show Daddy some of its better uses.” 

Their sounds filled her head; a wicked symphony of the men’s moans, her muffled whimpers and stifled chokes, the harsh slap of skin against skin. She could hear the folds of her cunt as the wetness took Severus in and coated him as he withdrew. 

Their breathing had shifted — both of theirs. It almost seemed intentional for both men to lose themselves in pleasure, freely, for the first time that night. And why wouldn’t it be? They so cruelly synchronized their punishments and taunts. But now she contributed in her own way as she drew out their pleasure with each eager suck of her mouth and clenching of her cunt. It was an enchantment, a heady drug of unspoken power and pleasure — even if her power was just a borrowed ounce. 

“Where should Severus come?” Lucius interrupted the salacious sounds with his voice, equally sinful in its breathiness. Hermione’s brows furrowed. The words sounded distant in the midst of ecstasy. “You may speak, little girl.” 

Lucius drew his cock out of her mouth, allowing Hermione a chance to catch her breath and let thoughts find their way back to salience. 

“Where should your old Potions Master mark you?”

“N-not my — ah!” 

Severus did that thing again, causing bursts of fire to erupt on her skin. Hermione had learned from her mistakes and bit down on her bottom lip to let the pleasure course through her and not get her in trouble.

“N-not inside my pussy, please Daddy,” Hermione said when it was safe to trust her lips, which tingled with friction and threat of obscenities. 

“Not your pussy? Why?” Lucius tilted his head, fisting his cock in slow strokes. Hermione’s eyes watched the glistening member, mesmerized. “Respond, girl.”

“That hole is for you, Sir.” Her eyes flicked up just in time to see the sudden mixture of pleasure and pride flash in Lucius’ features. She could see the smile that wanted to come out. 

“And where should he come, darling?” 

Hermione shook her head, the effort of considering technicalities too far beyond her abilities at this point. 

“You don’t know,” he asserted. “And where do you think _I_ should come?” 

Their eyes met again, Hermione made sure of it as she responded, heat suffusing up her chest and into her face as she spoke with intentional sincerity.

“Wherever you please, Daddy.” 

That earned a moan from his lips. It was like it was her own as it trickled through her in bursts of pleasure. His thumb trailed over her lips, slipping into her mouth while his hand gently caressed her cheek — the same cheek he’d smacked earlier for insubordination he now adored and doted on. She’d pleased him, and that thought made Hermione reel closer to the edge than she felt comfortable. 

“Open your mouth, my sweet, and stick out your tongue.” 

Lucius’ fist squeezed around his cock as he drove the head over her tongue and lips. He thrust in, slipping a hand in her hair to rein her toward him as he fucked her mouth with open ownership of it. 

“You think you deserve my come? You’ve been such a brat — Gods — such a rebellious cock-hungry slut —” he groaned, his words jabbed at her insides with their cruelty and arousal. He fucked her face until her tears streamed and saliva coated her chin, then, as if her face wasn’t soaked enough Lucius withdrew and slapped her face with his dripping cock. 

“Do you? Answer me, girl.” 

He gazed down at her with dark eyes, an open hunger in his features that made Hermione ache for his fulfilment. 

“No, Sir.”

“No, you don’t, do you? Beg for it, love. Beg me.”

Hermione let her head fall back as she gazed up at him with wide eyes. 

“Please Daddy. I want your come.”

“You only want it?”

“I _need_ it! Please —”

Merlin, she did. The hunger for him was burning in the marrow of her bones, erupting from within. Her mouth instinctively fell open whenever words didn’t occupy them, starving to catch whatever he gave her. 

“Beg, slut.” 

“Please, I need it so much —”

“That’s it, girl. That’s — it —” his breath came out in a hiss, dark eyes lingering on her pleading mouth. 

“Please, please — Daddy, plea — oh!” 

Fingers gripped her jaw, dug into her cheeks and forced her lips to part as hot loads of come spurted out of his cock and coated her face — her lips, her chin, her cheeks, he shoved some of it into her open mouth and let it coat her hot tongue as Lucius let out mellifluous sighs that flooded Hermione with shivers. 

“Very… good…” Lucius’ words were broken by the deep breaths that filled his lungs. “You look perfect coated in my come. You may swallow.” 

His seed that had collected and pooled in her open mouth made its way down her throat as she obediently swallowed. Keen eyes followed the trail of her throat, then flicked to her mouth where Hermione’s tongue collected the remaining come that glazed her lips like gloss. She could feel the wet warmth on her cheeks where he’d marked her, slowly cooling against the air and dripping down her chin. 

Two fingers swiped at her jaw and made their way to her mouth as Lucius squatted next to her at eye-level. He fed her patiently, almost tenderly, scooping the remnants of his spilt pleasure and watching as she obediently sucked his fingers and swallowed his offering. 

“That’s a good girl. Now, Severus is going to come, darling…” 

Hermione’s body jerked as she felt Severus shift behind her, the fingers that had been pounding into her arse relaxed and softened. He pulled out and replaced the cruel digits with one only, his thumb, she reasoned, as his other fingers gripped her cheek. Severus leaned forward. She could almost feel the heat of his face against her shoulders. 

“...and there’s one very important rule you must follow.” 

Hermione nearly jumped when his hand found its way between her legs, and she felt the sudden pressure of his touch against her clit. 

“ _You may not come._ ”

Hermione let out a cry — it was somewhere between startled pleasure and utter despair as Severus drew circles on her clit, pressing hard enough on it to make her whole body jump. Fuck, even with just that amount of pressure Hermione could have easily unravelled. Her whole body was ripe for climax.

“Look at me, little girl,” Lucius growled. 

He was barely an inch or so from her face; his lips hovered so close to hers that she could have kissed him. Lucius ran slow fingers through her hair, gently scratching at her scalp as he soothed the sudden ache that Hermione could not quell — was _not allowed_ to quell!

“It’s very important. Do you hear me? Your orgasm is not his. It’s not even yours to give, girl. It’s _mine_. You’d better not come; I will be very, _very_ displeased.” 

Hermione’s brows knit with tension, her lips contorted in a look of agony that Lucius traced with his fingers. The touch quickly fell to trail down her throat, to her chest where he gently caressed her breasts. He admired them, slow and sensual with his adoration of each one — his touch did nothing to help her. 

“Daddy,” the word was more a plea, a whine, desperate as it passed her lips. Filled with ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _damn this_ ’ and ‘ _I can’t possibly!_ ’ 

Severus was relentless. His cock pressed right into her spot, causing her knees to give out. Lucius gripped at her shoulders, and Severus’ other hand flew to grab her hips, holding her in place. She had nowhere to go as his cock pounded into her, causing the waves of pleasure to build up and up and up with nothing to hold them back except sheer will — sheer will and Lucius Malfoy.

“Don’t you dare. Look at me, girl.” 

Even Hermione’s gaze felt weak as it slowly lifted to his face. His sharp blue eyes studied her features; they were open — sincere as they searched her face. 

“Who do you belong to?” He whispered, his breath hot against her open mouth. 

“You, Daddy,” she breathed, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape. 

“Keep it in, my love. Keep it for me. You can do that, can’t you?” 

She didn’t know — Gods, she was trying. 

Lucius’ mouth found hers, tender, soft, and sincere as the kiss connected them with such force that it tethered her, body and soul, to him. Hermione clenched her muscles, squeezing against the urge to shatter against Severus while she desperately milked his orgasm out of him. She heard the sudden cry of Snape from behind, felt the rapid sensation of him pulling out and spilling hot bursts of semen over her back and arse. 

Severus’ touch fell away. Hermione could have cried from relief. 

Lucius, however, growled into her lips. His rough fingers grabbed the back of her head, and the tender kiss flared into something else entirely as his tongue found hers — mouth reclaiming hers with a hunger that wasn’t sexual but crept from a place of primal possession. When he withdrew, the look on his face was victorious.

“Good girl,” he cooed into her mouth before planting another kiss, “You’re my good, sweet girl. I’m so proud.” 

Tears suddenly stung at her eyes. It felt silly, but the rush of endorphins and the gentle, loving words of Lucius made her want to forget about her orgasm and fall into his lap, cradled by him as he lulled her with words of pride whispered in her hair and against her skin.

He planted kisses on her lips, as she felt Severus draw away completely — cold air filling the space where he once stood. 

Lucius’ eyes flicked up.

“Two,” he said. 

Hermione barely had time to give him a look of confusion as, with a sudden whoosh, she felt a long line of fire erupt on her arse. Her whole figure shook from the shock of the sudden caning. She was so stunned that her breath caught in her throat, unable to convey the cry that the pain warranted. Her eyes flew to Lucius’, desperate to understand as he continued his gentle caress of her face and throat. 

“Shhh shhh, it’s just one more darling.”

The second one was infinitely worse than the first as it caused a sharp shriek to erupt from the depths of her lungs. It seared not just her flesh, but her muscles, bones, and _everything_ as the pain radiated in every direction like an all-consuming fire. The unresolved pleasure that tingled in her was more kindling and fuel for the flame, intermingling sheer discomfort and pain that caused Hermione to choke on a sob. 

“That’s it, my sweet. You’re all done.” 

She didn’t even know how to react — confusion? Rage? Utter submission? She thought she’d done well!

“You can wipe that look off your face, love. You spoke out of turn twice. With your punishment administered and your recent good behaviour, I’ll allow you to speak freely now.”

Lucius’ fingers slipped into her hair as he gently dragged her up. She could feel Severus’ cooling come slide down her back and over her still-burning arse-cheeks while her head swam with endorphins. Her legs were leaden as she turned and struggled to take one step, then another, to where Lucius guided her. 

Her dazed eyes caught sight of Severus on the couch, legs spread, chest still heaving with deep breaths, and a sheen of sweat dwelling under his chest-hair. She froze when his dark eyes lifted to her face and their eyes met. He looked so utterly — Gods, Hermione couldn’t deny it, _attractive_. His balls emptied — all over her — cock limp against his thigh and still shining with her arousal. He licked his lips, wetting the dried mouth that struggled with deep exhales, and silently watched under dark lids as she sauntered toward the centre of the room.

Lucius was gentle in his handling of her, softly gripping her elbow and guiding her to sit on the encumbering chest where he’d had her earlier. He whispered a Scourgify that removed the trickling come from her body before he guided her to lay down. Hermione was thankful for the cold that seeped into her back, for the quiet as her eyes fell shut and her body melted into its surroundings. 

She could feel Lucius’ palms pressing against the inside of her knees, parting her legs. They fell open for him. There was little fight left in her; her entire body was raw and pulsing to the pound of her heartbeat. 

“This pretty cunt has endured quite a bit, hasn’t it?” Lucius murmured from between her legs. 

He dotted kisses down her inner thighs, lips leaving warm imprints of where they pressed as he moved slowly toward her core. Hermione’s head fell back, her breathing eased with his words and soft kisses. 

“Such a sweet girl — such a delightfully sweet — ” Lucius pressed a kiss to her drenched lips; it caused warmth to cascade through her. “— sweet cunt. You must want your relief, don’t you, love?” 

Hermione let out a sigh in response, words useless as they waded and drifted in the fog of her arousal. 

She sucked in a swift breath as something tugged on her nipple. It was hot, slippery, and exceptionally satisfying as a soft suction soothed her sore skin. Her heavy eyelids rose to find Severus’ mouth on her, doting with gentle care. Her body instinctively lifted for him, back arching and offering herself to his caress.

“Oh!” The sound burst through her lips as Lucius ran his tongue over her folds, gently parting them as he lapped up the wetness that settled there. Her whole body was so electrified by their touches, pleasure buzzed through her like lightning in water — it sparked and sizzled and made her toes curl. 

Gentle fingers pinched her chin and turned her head until her lips brushed against Severus’. 

Gods, the man had _fucked_ her. Severus Snape had fucked her, tormented her, and made her body yearn for him, and now he kissed her with such sweetness. The effect of his touch, his scent, _him_ — it haunted her. 

“Such,” he brushed his lips against hers, “perfection.” 

Hermione moaned into him, lips parted for him, heat burned in her belly for him. He plucked and sucked at her bottom lip before his tongue gently brushed hers as he lapped her up like honey. 

Further south, Lucius was also lip to lip, sucking on Hermione’s clit and squeezing her inner thigh which tensed and released with his sucks. She could have whimpered when he pulled away and left her aching, but Severus’ fingers found her breasts and he rolled and tugged on her nipple. His lids dropped, eyes darkened as he dipped his head back toward her and drank in the pained cry that landed on his lips.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he whispered before pressing one more kiss to her open mouth.

“Now, darling.” Her eyes rolled skyward toward the sound of Lucius, hovering on her other side, eyes already on her. Pink heat suffused in her cheeks at being caught lost in Severus’ lips and affections. “You get to choose your final toy.” 

Hermione wearily lifted herself to her elbows, her eyes widening as her lips pulled in a sudden smile. She seldom got to choose. Perhaps being able to hold back her orgasm was worth it after all.

Her features fell as quickly as they’d lifted when she spotted the box — the black box. The bad box.

“No — no, Lucius, I can’t anymore.”

Lucius lifted a brow. She heard the _tsk_ of Severus in her right ear.

“Lucius — ?”

“ _Daddy_ ,” she corrected, “please, I’m so sore,” her tone was sharp and words firm as she spoke to them. Her arse had taken more than she’d expected, and the thought of yet another item causing her mind-numbing pain made Hermione’s stomach churn.

“You haven’t even looked inside, love. You don’t even know what’s in here. There are a few enticing additions.” 

Hermione gave him a look — a mixture of scepticism and a mildly suppressed eye roll that she held back for her own good. She’d learned a thing or two about self-preservation from the Slytherins.

Hermione lifted the lid to the box and peeked inside. It had a mild extension charm, but the items inside were still relatively small save for the enormous black dildo that sat at the bottom of the box and had, at one point, terrorized Hermione’s poor bottom. She spotted some familiars: a moderate-sized buttplug, nipple clamps in three different shades and styles, phallic insertables, rope, and a collar that was enchanted to shock her every time she made noise. Her eyes drifted over the few items she’d never seen before: a speculum — which she quickly moved past, a feather teaser, and a hood that was already making Hermione feel claustrophobic.

She glanced up at Lucius, her expression sour.

“Daddy,” she sighed.

“Yes, love?” 

“You think I’ll pick the buttplug, don’t you?”

“If that’s what you prefer...” 

Hermione fought the urge to sigh as she reached in and felt cold metal. She lifted her chosen item from the box and observed Lucius’ look of surprise at her choice.

“The nipple clamps? But you hate them — or at least you act like you do…” 

“No, I _definitely_ hate them,” Hermione said, fighting the urge to grumble about it, “but _you_ love them.” 

She could see the spark in Lucius’ eyes at her words. The swell of pride in his chest as Hermione sought his hand and pressed the heavy cold chains and the two ends of the clamps to his palm. She regretted it already. She felt like she’d handed the devil her soul, but it was this devil’s birthday after all. 

“I’m astonished.” 

Hermione gave him a playful pout.

“You act like I’ve never sacrificed myself for your pleasure before,” a smile tugged at her lips, softening the near-admonishing tone she gave him.

“Mmm, freely?” he quirked a sceptical brow.

“Doubtful,” Severus chimed in. Hermione’s head whipped from one man to the other; she should have gotten used to the feeling of being ganged up on by now.

“Fine, then,” Hermione swiftly reached for the nipple clamps still in Lucius’ hands and dropped them back into the black box. “I’ve changed my mind. Butt plug, please.”

She held out her hand, her features stilled with a look of playful determination. Lucius’ eyes glinted with amusement, and she heard Severus’ laugh before he tugged on a strand of hair, enough to make her scowl in response.

Perhaps she hadn’t learned _that_ much about self-preservation, after all.

“No, darling, that’s not how this works. If you insist on changing your mind, perhaps this — “ He dipped his hand into the box and wrangled out the enormous dildo she’d just barely psychologically recovered from, “— should make a reappearance?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. Despite him joking — or Gods, she hoped he was — her heart started racing.

“Fine, nipple clamps.”

“Little brat,” Severus murmured as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“But —”

Lucius arched a brow at the introduction of her protest.

“But, may I ask for a reward since I, erm, have to endure the clamps?”

Lucius tilted his head. Though amusement still sparkled in his eyes, there was a warning in his look: tread lightly.

“Please, Daddy. I would very much like a replacement for that corset you cut up earlier.” 

“It was quite lovely on her,” Severus breathed into her neck, his fingers trailing down her spine and causing tingles that Hermione tried very hard to ignore.

“I’ll — consider it.”

That was a yes. Lucius always got her whatever she requested, she just had to demonstrate how much of herself she was willing to give in return.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Hermione lay back down as Severus rose to his feet and took a long stride toward the end of the chest.

Gods, how things had changed from earlier that night. She was no longer a shy quivering girl, too afraid to be seen naked by the likes of her ex-Potions Master. Instead, her legs lay sprawled open, pink lips dripping and eager to be seen, touched, tasted. Her eyes wandered over Severus’ thin, long form. He was a mixture of practical masculinity and a primalness that she’d hardly anticipated. Despite coming just a few minutes earlier, blood had already started to swell in his cock. He dropped to his knees, his eyes catching hers in the stare. 

“Merlin,” she sighed, fingers tightly gripping the edges of the chest as Severus’ tongue found her clit without pause. His movements were slow, deliberate, fluid as he took his time drinking her in before diving a finger into her. 

Her muscles shook briefly, her entire body ready to combust at any semblance of rhythm or pressure — and he was providing both. 

It was a saving grace, a much-needed distraction, when Lucius knelt beside her, his palms drifting over her breasts, high enough to only graze her hardened nipples before he smiled down at her. Her gaze dropped to his other hand that held the godforsaken toy. It wasn’t a toy, it was a torture device. She cursed herself. Cursed her need for approval, she could buy the bloody corset on her own. 

“Don’t be scared, little dove, I’ll be gentle.” 

He wasn’t.

Lucius took his time pinching her nipple in his fingers as he brought the clamp to graze against her breast. She let out a whimper — it was instinctive and silly, and it made her feel like a frightened child, but the smirk that tugged on his lips made Hermione’s hips lift, grinding instinctively into Severus’ mouth. 

It wasn’t her fault when she screamed. The pain of the clamp was almost unbearable — as it always was. It dug its teeth into her nipple and squeezed the sensitive flesh to the point that she writhed under the weight, and tried desperately hard not to reach for it and tear it off of her. 

“Breathe,” Lucius said. It was a gentle reminder, nurturing even, if he wasn’t both tormentor and caretaker. 

She sucked in a breath — too short, too restricted — and released it in a puff. Lucius pressed a palm beneath her ribs, pushing down with her exhale and rising with her inhale. She followed its pattern, letting her diaphragm rise and fall with his hand until she found herself breathing through the prolonged stinging pain that was _almost_ unrelenting. 

“Oh God,” Hermione cried out, her head falling back as Severus crooked his fingers inside of her with a strength that felt like it could bruise her insides. It, combined with the long suction of his lips and tongue on her clit, was so, _so_ magical. She felt the heat in her stomach, the cold sweats that rose to her skin. Hermione bit through the urge to come, knowing full well that if she asked now, it would only make Lucius give her more of a reason to wait longer. 

She flinched as Lucius rolled her other nipple between his index and thumb.

“No, Daddy, please,” she whined. 

“Aw, darling,” he gave her a mock look of sympathy. “I would have believed your begging to be genuine if you hadn’t chosen this fate yourself.” 

“It was —” she sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, “— for you.”

“Yes, love. Let it be for me, then. Stop your whinging, and take it like a good girl. You’re almost there. Aren’t you enjoying Severus’ head between your legs?” 

Gods, she was. That was the problem. The sensation of his lips on her clit caused her to simultaneously lean into the pain and be electrified by it. It was like her whole body had endured the friction of sandpaper; her nerves were raw and burning. His tongue and rough fingers ameliorated some of the pain, but the man had no regard for preservation. He was forceful, and intentional, going straight for the kill and pushing Hermione to the tipping point of orgasm over and over as if wanting her to free-fall to her own fate. 

She couldn’t. She couldn’t.

She didn’t have permission.

Gods, fuck it felt so fucking good. 

“Ow! Christ!” 

She yelped and howled and whined as the second clamp came on. 

“Please, please,” the words just fell out. There was no continued thought or intent, just please — _please._

Lucius ran his palm over Hermione’s forehead, pushing back pieces of her fringe that had stuck to her forehead as a clammy sweat collected in minute droplets on her brow. She tried to breathe through the pain, but the only place the sensation seemed to go was straight to her cunt which was being worked — so — fucking — well by Severus Snape that she wanted to curl away. He had her. Just an ounce more of pressure on the right spot, or another long suck and she would fall apart at his hands, without control, forced to relinquish the weakly held grasp on her pleasure.

“You look so incredibly beautiful like this, love,” Lucius murmured, his hand gently wiping her brow. Hermione’s chestnut eyes gazed up at him, pleading still but open to his words and adoration. “Begging, with your tortured tits and your eager cunt. You’re ready, darling, aren’t you? Are you going to ask Daddy?” 

Hermione sucked in a breath as Severus twisted his fingers and she heard his knuckles slap against her soaked lips. 

“Please — "

Lucius glanced down at her ribs and stomach as he reached for the heavy metal chain that connected clamp to clamp. He gently lifted it and brought the heavy metal up to her lips.

“Open your mouth,” he said, his words soft and still. Hermione obeyed; it was automatic and confusing, but she did it anyway. “Please what, darling?”

“Please, Daddy, please may I come? Please oh Gods, I’m s-so close -” 

Lucius forced the metal chain into her mouth, and two fingers under her chin caused her jaw to clench together, biting down on the metal. She was confused, but it hardly fazed her as her entire existence at that moment was to refrain from unravelling until — _if_ — he permitted.

“Yes, darling, you may come.” 

Oh — oh shit. 

Severus, the tricky devil, chose then to apply a pressure to her g-spot that was so potent it almost hurt. His tongue lapped at the throbbing bundle of nerves, urging hot waves to roll through her, building and adding tension until her whole body was tense and trembling.

Lucius pressed a heavy hand against her forehead. She stiffened her neck and fought against the sudden pressure that urged her to tilt backwards, but his grip was firm — infinitely firmer than hers as he pressed her back causing her to whine then cry out when she felt it: the strain in her nipples, burning and _squeezing_ where the clamps bit down into her flesh. Bastard, _bastard_! The chain was tugging on the clamps. Tears stung her eyes, and helpless whimpers were stifled against the cold metal. 

“Let go, love. Let it all go.”

Hermione didn’t even realize she’d still been holding on. After hours of hoarding all her tension, it felt novel to allow the release. She obeyed as she let her hands fall limp at her sides. Stopped fighting against it, whatever it was. She sucked in a breath and —

“Oh - oh — ” her eyes flashed open as everything came together, and then — it went white.

Her screams were no doubt heard three doors down. Her entire body seized. Pleasure poured out in steams through her, coursing in her veins and drifting over her skin. It culminated and sucked her in like a tidal wave. She could feel Lucius’ grip on her shoulders as he held her still from shaking so hard her hips slammed down against the chest til it bruised her tailbone. Tears stung at her eyes and she tugged on the chains willingly, each burst of radiant heat simmering with the pleasure that cascaded through her in drugging waves, drowning her in bliss. 

Everything was a blur. It was pleasure and chaos and pain and love, and _lust_. 

And it felt good.

»»-------------¤-------------«« 

Hermione didn’t remember when or how she’d slipped under the veil of unconsciousness, but when she stirred, she was no longer on the chest. She felt warm, and half her body hugged against a source of heat that held her close. 

“There she is,” Lucius’ silken voice purred in her ear. She could feel a hand gently stroking her bottom as she sat, curled up in his lap with her knees pressed against her chest. Something tugged in her hair, gentle in its touch. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered, vision gradually focused as she glanced around the still study. She could see the periwinkle sky as dawn approached, and Hermione flushed as she recalled the night’s events. Gods, they were at it the _whole_ night?

The way her whole body ached and still panged with radiating aftershocks of a well-earned orgasm was confirmation enough.

“Daddy,” she whispered. Her throat burned, her voice was hoarse. 

“Yes, darling, we’re here.” 

_We._

She felt Severus’ touch on her spine, his fingers in her hair. She could feel him slowly weaving a braid in her curls as he pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder. 

“Mmm, I’m tired.”

“I know, dear, we’ll get you to bed. Would you like to say goodnight to Severus?” 

Hermione nodded, leaning her head back where it landed against his shoulder. Severus’ touch trailed up her neck and scratched at her scalp. It was so easy to lean into him as his other hand ran up and down her arm, tethering her to him while Lucius quietly cradled her. It was nice being doted upon by both men. She’d more than earned it. 

“Mmm, when will you two start planning next month?” She asked, her voice soft and sleepy.

“What’s next month?” Severus’ curious eyes flashed from Hermione’s smile to Lucius’ incredulous smirk.

A soft pat landed on Hermione’s bottom as Lucius shook his head. 

“Cheeky, naughty girl,” Lucius laughed. “Next month it’s _her_ birthday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Author's Note:**  
>  SO. What didya think? I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Good news! While this fic is done, this kinky dynamic isn't going anywhere as I plan to write a few more sideshots with this triad. Additionally, I've already written a sexy Lumione off-shoot from the previous chapter titled [Plunderer and Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674168) (the infamous massive dildo from the "bad box" makes its debut). 
> 
> I also have quite a few Dramione smut-shots ([Going and Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266942) and [Empty Threats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070892)), as well as a Tomione smut-shot ([Hall of Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064588)) if your appetite has been whetted and you'd like more.
> 
> Pleeease leave me a comment if you liked this! They make my dark perverted little heart SO happy.
> 
> All my love (and more ;D)  
> Syren  
> \---  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


End file.
